fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangthane
Fangthane is a Dwarven city on the east coast of Allansia, in Frostholm province. - pgs. 45-51 It consists of a mountain capped with a peak of pure gold. There is a citadel inside Fangthane mountain, and a large settlement surrounding the peak. Fangthane is regarded as "one of the wonders of the world". - pg. 15 Fangthane is sacred to Dwarves across Titan; even Dwarfs who have never been there regard the mountain as their spiritual home. p. 25 As of 284AC, the city is ruled by King Namûrkill, a descendant of Hangahar Goldseeker, Fangthane's founder. Six thousand souls live in the city outside Fangthane, while three hundred and fifty thousand Dwarves dwell in the citadel. - p.194 An enormous pair of doors, "ten Dwarves high", form the main entrance to the Fangthane mountain citadel. Although Humans are welcome in the city outside the mountain, no Human, no matter how well-regarded by Dwarfs, has ever been allowed to enter the sacred citadel. The citadel contains living quarters for the Dwarf aristocracy and their retainers. Mining, metallurgy, crafting and trading all have areas set aside for them in the citadel. Residential areas named Erethane, Nimlothan, Urgath, and Azûrkûl are located in various regions of Fangthane citadel. There are numerous vaults in the citadel containing priceless treasures, all heavily guarded. Near the peak of the Citadel, the Dwarves maintain an enormous, lavishly decorated cathedral devoted to the Goddess Kerellim. The weapons and armour produced by the Dwarves of Fangthane are of superlative quality, and famous all over the world. - "Background". There is a road linking Fangthane with Sardath and Zengis in the west. - Map Dwarf traders travel up and down the Fangthane road buying and selling their merchandise. - para 35 Some of the Fangthane Dwarves trade with the Antmen of the Flatlands for the precious metals and gemstones the latter beings mine from the earth."Antman", Return to the Pit, p. 22-23 If Fangthane Dwarves are encountered outside northern Allansia, they will often be carrying out pressing business for the the Dwarf Kings rather than seeking fame and fortune. , pgs. 56-57. Fangthane mints Gold Pieces which are scallop-shaped, and bear the crossed-axes symbol of King Namûrkill on one side. On the other, the coins bear an runic inscription which states "Cast In Sacred Fangthane - May It Never Fall!" - pg. 121 History Fangthane was founded in the Time of Legends by Hangahar Goldseeker, the Dwarf explorer who, in the month of Close, discovered the gold-capped mountain. He and his followers were attacked by the local Orc population and driven out. But Goldseeker returned with reinforcements, and expelled the Orcs. He then began building a city, and also ordered the Fangthane mountain to be hollowed out. His successors continued the building work until there were numerous rooms within the hollow mountain full of Dwarven settlers. During the War of the Wizards, the Dwarves of Fangthane fought against the forces of Chaos. A siege by an army of Orcs and Goblins of Fangthane ended in their bloody defeat (a few ruins from the siege remain near present-day Fangthane). The Fangthane Dwarfs then sent a force west which helped raise the siege of Carsepolis. - pgs. 40-41 See Also References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages